This Is War
by Emmasky
Summary: When Nexus Place There Attack On Raw And ThEy Attack The Enigma Jeff Hardy What Happends When He Forms His Own Team
1. Chapter 1

**So This Is How It All Started The Spunky Diva Asked**

**Yea Pretty Much Micks Jeff Replied**

**Hey Guys Hey Guess What I Found Out Gail Yelled As She Came In Jeffs Lockeroom Yelling**

**What Gail What Happened Jeff Sighed**

**Well I Found Out Nexus Have 5 Divas In There Group In There Group They Have Alicia,Layla,Beth,Tiffany,Kelly**

**You Know What Guys Im Gonna Take The Nexus Out Wheather I Do it Alone Or By Myself Jeff Said Looking At All His Friends In His Lockeroom.**

**Hey Jeff You Know We Always Have Your Back How About you Form Your Own Group Im Sure All Of Us Would Be Happy To Join Evan Said Standing Up.**

**Hey Evan Thanks And You Know What Im Forming A Team And You Guys Are In It Where Gonna Take Down Nexus.**

**Hey Do To Mean Us To Gail Said**

**Yup Even You Guys Jeff Replied**

**Ok So Here's The Group Evan,Christian,Matt,Me,Zack Ryder,John Morrison,Batista And For The Divas We Have Gail,Mickie,Michelle,Maryse,Eve.**

**Are You Guys Ready To Kick Some Nexus Ass Jeff Said Smirking**

**Yea But What Our Team Name Mickie Asked**

**Well Buds Its Gonna Be Team Enigma Jeff Said Replying To Mickie**

**well Enigma Chicks You Guys Have A Match Against The Nexus Chicks Don't Let Em Kick Your Ass Jeff Called Out The Door To Them.**

** The Match**

**The Match Had Started Ten Minutes Ago And Every Diva Had Ben In The Ring So Far And Now Mickie Had Ben Tagged in Again You Could See She Was Breaking Down But That Didn't Stop Her From Fighting She Went Back And Fourth Alicia Until Finally Hitting Her Finisher And Winning For Her Team .They Had Walked In Jeffs Lockeroom Being And Sitting With The Rest Of Her Team.**

**Those Are Our Chicks Evan Said High Fiving All Of Thats Why You Guys Are Called Team Enigma Chicks Cuz No Matter How Tired You Guys Were You AlL Kicked Ass Out There**

**Yea And For You Guys Awsome Victory Wanna Go Out Tonight For Some Drinks When We Hit The Hotel**

**A/N What Did You Guys Think About That?Well I Probably Will Update Every Monday Night So Goodluck Follow Me On Twitter To See When Im Updating And Sneek Peaks Of Chapters**

**emmasky1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Evan Evan Evan!Team Enigma Shouted For Evan As He won His Match**

**Evan Walked Backstage And In To Team Enigma's Lockeroom He Then Took A Seat Next To Mickie**

**You Did Good Hun The Spunky Diva Said**

**Thanks Micks,Hold On Nope Thanks Buds**

**A/n By The Way Buds Is Mickie's Nickname**

**Aww Real Funny Evan Mickie Replied**

**Ok Ok Thats Enough You To This Group Is Gonna Be Hard To Keep Up With I Mean Cuz Mickie Your The Nicest Person In The Group And Micks No Hard Feelings But Plzz Don't Make Friends With Any Of The Nexus Jeff Sighed**

**Omg Why Would I Make Friends With The Nexus The Spunky Diva Yelled**

**Come On Micks He Said No Hard Feeling Its Just The Thought Evan Said Pulling Mikcie Into A Hug.**

**The Team Left The Arena And Back To There Hotel Rooms**

**Mickie!Can You Help Me Button Up My Shirt Gail Yelled As All The Diva's Where Running Around In The Hotel room Getting Dress.**

**The Girls Where Finally Done And Made There Way DownStairs To The Main Lobby Cathing The Eye Of Every Wwe Superstar That They Walked By But That Soon Stopped As Jeff Walked Infront Of Them And Yelled These Are Our Chicks So Turn The Other Way **

** ...**

**They Arrived At The Club And Saw Several Other Wwe Superstars Including Nexus .All Of Team Enigma Sat At The Bar Drinking.**

**Let Dance Mickie Screamed**

**I Can Take A Dance Evan Replied Hopping On The Dance Floor With Mickie**

**Now Almost Every Part Of Team Enigma Was On The Dance Floor Dancing**

**Evan And Mickie Walked Off Until They Where No Longer Seen**

**Mickie And Evan Was In A Near By Corner Face To Face Looking In Each Other's Eye' Had AnyOne That Made You Feel Like This He Whispered In Her Ear Sending Shivers Down Her Spine**

**Evan Pov**

**I Placed My Hand On Her Thigh I Could See She Was Enjoying It I Have To Admit It Was Fun Teasing Her She Did It To Me All The Time Now Its My Turn.I Placed Her Head Back And Backed Up I Then Began To Move My Hand Upwards She Rapped Her Legs Around My Waist I Backed Her Into The Wall So There Would Be No Space Between Us. I Planted Small Kisses On Her She Moaned .Our Lips Finally Crashed Pulled Away That Really Made Me Mad I Wanted More Of Her.I Grabbed Her Arm And Kissed Her Neck One More Time She Then Walked Away I Could See Her Heading For Jeff**

**End Of Pov**

**Hey Buds Whats Going On With You And Evan Jeff Questioned**

**"What You Mean Jeff"**

**"Well Obviously You Guys Where In The Corner Teasing Each Other So I Thought Yall Had Something Going On"**

**"Oh Gosh Jeff You Where Watching"**

**"Yea I Had To Make Sure He Didnt Hurt My Buds"**

**"Gosh Jeff Your A Perv ..But I Still Love You" **

**"Love You To Buds Now Come On Guys Jeff Shouted In The Crowd To Team Enigma"**

**They Where Back At The Hotel It Had Ben Pretty Awkward Cuz It Seemed Like Evan And Mickie Ignored Eac Other And This Wasn't Natural For The Two All Of Team Enigma Where In There Hotel Rooms Except For Evan And Mickie .**

**Evan Managed To Slip His Hand Around Her Looked Back And Was Surprised It Was Evan**

**"Hey Buds Goodnight He said Standing Infront Her Hotel Room And Giving Her A Small Peck On The Lips"**

**"Goodnight She Said Before Walking In Her Hotel Room And Placing The Covers Over Her Face And Dosing Off'**

**A/n There You Go Here's Chapter 2.**

**Is Something Developing Between Evan And Mickie**

**Chapter 3 Is The Return Of A Special Somebody.**

**Oh And I Take Back What I Said On The 1st Chapter I Will Try And Update Everyday Or Every Other Day**

**Plzz Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mickie pov**

**I Woke Up Feeling Kind Of Nazzy.I Think It Was From Last Night Ahhh I Just Needed To Shower And I Probably Would Be Back On Track I Was Kinda In A Rush Because Tonight Was Another Monday And As You Know It Was Monday Night Raw.I Was Totally Not In The Mood.I Took My Shower And Curled My Hair I Gently Walked Down The Steps And In To The Main Lobby And Was Surprise To See All Of Team Enigma Waiting I Headed Straight Towards Evan And Jeff Both Had There Hands Around Me Which Was Kind Of Awkard.**

**Hey Buds You Sleep Well Jeff Said Rubing His Hair**

**I Sure Did Jeffy How Bout You Mickie Replied**

**Ya Know What Micks Your The Lucky Girl In This Group You Get All The Attention From They Guys Gail Sighed**

**Come On Gail Not This Again Mickie Said **

**Well Obviously We Look After Micks More Then The Rest Of U Cuz Mickie Is Short And Just Like A Teddy Bear She Becomes AnyOne Friend And We Just Dont Wont Her To Get Hurt Evan Said Pulling Her Into A Hug.**

**Ya Know Evan I Still Havent Forgot About The Fact That U Called Me Short And Compared Me To A Teddy Bear.**

**They Soon Got In The Car And Headed To The Ride Wasnt Long When They Entered The Arena They Went Straight To Team Enigma's Lockroom.**

**So Team Enigma Chicks Are Any Of You In Matches Tonight Zack Questioned**

**Umm Nope Gail Sighed**

**Then Who The Hell Is Gonna Wrestle Zack Asked Confused**

**I Can Care Less Maryse Said**

**"Knock Knock Knock"**

**Ill Get It Mickie Told The Group And They Nodded She Opened The Door To See Natalya The Two Hated Each Other To Be Honest**

**And What Do You Want Mickie Smirked**

**Just To Let You Be Aware That Im Apart Of Team Nexus And Team Enigma Might Wanna Start Searching For Another Diva And Oh You Might Wanna Watch My Match Cuz U See U Have A Chance At My Title Next Week And U Might Wanna Watch This Match To See What Im Gonna Do To You Natalya Replied**

**You Know What Natalya Mickie Said Punching NAtalya In The Face Soon After The Two Where In The Middle Of The Corridors Having A Brawl Until A Set Of Hands Where Rapped Around Mickie Waist The Figure Was Justin Gabriel And He Was Apart Of Team Nexus **

**Get Off Of Me Mickie Said In Anger**

**You KNow Mickie Im Probably The Last Person You Want To Touch You But Im Not Like The Rest Of My Team Justin Sighed**

**Ya Know I Can Care Less Who U Are Like Mickie Said Pushing Him And Walking Back In Team Enigma's Lockeroom They Seemed To Be Shocked But They Werent Looking At Her There Eye's Where Glued To The Decided To Take A Look And What She Saw Maria Taking On Natalya And To Be Honest Natalya Was Getting Her Ass Kicked **

**Mickie Pov**

**I Decided To Take Advantage Of This Moment I Went Down Ringside And Distracted Natalya When Natalya Had Turned Around To Face Maria It Was To Late Maria Had Did Her Finisher.I Just Stood There Smirking As Maria Won The Match.I Took My Time And Entered The Ring And Hug Maria I Turned Around And looked At Natalya She Was Getting Up But I Speared Her While Maria Continued To Punch Her Soon Layla Ran Out But Was Stopped When Maria Had Speared Her I Gave Maria A Look Telling Her It Was Time We Both Performed Bulldogs.I Grab A Mic And Started To Speak"Natalya You Know Next Week Your No Longer Will Be Holding The Diva's ChampionShip Cuz Unlike You I I Said That Me And Maria Entered Team Enigma's Lockeroom Maria Was Definetly Apart Of This Team.**

**Mria Was Soon Introduced To Everyone And They Were Surprised To See Her But Sadly It Ended Cuz We Where Having A Girl Night Out And Not At The Club.A Pajama Party At Michelle's House We Said Our Goodbye's And Headed To Michelle's House**

**A/n So How Did You Like It...Look Guys I Really Need Some One To Co Write This Story With Me Cuz I Cant Do It Alone If Some One Wants To Co Write It With Me Send Me A Message..U See Maria's Back What Do U Guys Think Of That Im Thinking About Putting Legacy In This Story And A Few Other Superstars But Idk I Have Writers Block So It Would Really Help If U Guys Gave Me Ideas Bye Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Maria Pov**_

**_I Was So Happy To Be Back On Raw With My Bestfriend Mickie,,We Soon Arrived At Michelle's House And Started Making A List To Do For Tonitee._**

**_ Prank Call People_**

**_ Get Drunk_**

**_Scary Movie's_**

**_So What Do You Guys Wanna Do First Michelle Spoke Breaking The Silence_**

**_Uhh Lets Prank Call People Gail Yelled_**

**_Qui Qui Maryse Said_**

**_English Plzz Eve Sighed_**

**_Ok Guys Who Are We Gonna Prank Call First Michelle_**

**_Ew Ew I Wanna Do Ted_**

**_ Mickie Yelled_**

**_Ring Ring Ring Thats Was The Sound Of Ted's Phone Ringing_**

**_"Hello He Spoke"_**

**_"Umm Ted I Found Your Stash Of Doll Baby's Mickie Said In A Manly Voice"_**

**_"Listen Plzzz Dont Hurt Them Ted Squealed"_**

**_"Ted You've Ben A Bad Boy Remember When Mickie Wanted Her Icecream But She Was To Short To Reach It And You Laughed Yeah This Is Revenge For Laughing At My Friend Mickie Said Giggling"_**

**_"Plzzz Don't Hurt My Babys Ted Yelled Ill Do What Mickie Wants Me To Do Next Time Ted Screamed_**"

**"Bye Ted Bye Mickie Said Hanging Up"**

**Omg Mickie That Was So Fuckin Funni Eve Screamed High fiving Her**

**Who's Next Michelle Said**

**Umm I Think I Wanna Go Next Maria Said**

**Who Are You Doing Hun Gail Sighed**

**I Think Im Gonna Do Heath Slater Maria Responded**

**"Hello He Answered"**

**"Heath This Is Becky From The Adult Store You Purchased 2 Porno's Last Week And Didnt Return Them Maria Said With A Country Accent"**

**"Yeah I Returned Them Yesterday He Said Nervous "**

**"Ok Bye She Said Hanging Up"**

**"Sick Bastard Maryse Sighed"**

**Ok Lets Get Drunk Eve Screamed**

**Michelle Soon Got The Drinks And Before You Know It They Where All Drunk Mickie Soon Turned On Bloody Mary The Diva's Screamed With Fear In There Voices As They Went To Sleep One By One**

**a/n There's Your Chapter Hope You Enjoyed,**

**Next Chap Raw**

**Will Mickie Beat Natalya?**

**ThAnks For The Ideas**

**Plzz Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Maryse Pov

We Arrived At The Arena All Of Us Girls We Went Straight To Our See The Guys Were Already In There ,Man Did Mickie Look Nervous About Tonitee I Mean I Would Be Happy For Her If She Won Raw Was Startin In Ten Minutes By Now Mickie Had Left The Lockeroom She Said She Was Goin For A Walk Around The Arena.

Mickie Pov

I Decided To Take A Walk Around The Arena Before My Match It Was First.

"Owww"I Screamed

"sorry Ted Said"

"Its Ok I Replied"

"Can I Do Anything I For You He Chuckled "

"Yess You Can Come Ringside With Me For My Match I Smirked"

"Um..Sure Can I Bring Cody He Chuckled Nervous"

"Sure Teddy Weddy My Match Is Next I Laughed"

"Sure Mickie Wickie Lets Go Get Cody He Said"

Jeff's Pov

We Turned On The T.v Mickie's Match Was Next Then After Her Match Our General Manager Would Be Revealed.I Saw Natalya Come Out And She Started To Talk About How She Would Beat Mickie And How Nexus Was Gonna Defeat Team Enigma And A Bunch Of Crap,Finally Mickie Took A Couple Steps Out And Stopped She Moved Her Hand Telling Someone To Come Out ,Out Came Legacy Everyone In The Room Was Shocked Until Maria Left Everyone Went Back To Normal Until We Saw Maria Match Had Already Started Mickie And Nataya Were Going Back And Fourth With Each Other Smacking And Punching And Lots Of Hair Pullin I Was Enjoying This Natalya Fell To The Ropes While The Ref Was Talkin To Mickie I Saw Maria Spray Something In Natalya's Eyes And Kick Her Straight In The Skull While Ted And Cody Yelled For The Ref To Around So Mickie Could Pin Natalya Mickie Got On top Of Natalya And Pinned Her The Ref Slammed The Matt Three Times And Mickie Was The New Divas Champion,We All Went Down To The Ring And Celebrated Until Nexus Came Out Team Enigma Postioned Up And Was Ready For Who Ever Stepped In The Ring Eventually Nexus Ran In The Ring And Bodys Where Flying Everywhere Until Bret Heart Came Out And Announced He Was The General Manager And Next Week It Would Be Nexus Vs Team Enigma And If Team Enigma Won They Would Take Any Titles Nexus Had We All Made Our Way Backstage And Into Our Lockeroom

"So That Was Fun Mickie Chuckled"

"Yeah It Kinda Was Maria Responded"

"I Love You Ria Mickie Replied"

"I Love You To Micks Maria Said Giving Her A Hug"

"So How About We Go Out Just Us Mickie Whispered In Maria's Ear"

"Deal Maria Whispered Back"


	6. Chapter 6

**Maria Pov**

**Mickie Come Dance With Me I Yelled Across The Room To Was Sitting At The Bar Drinking While I Was Hitting Up The dance Floor With A Unknown Guy Who Was Totally Then Joined Me On The Dance Floor Knocking The Guy Out The Way Im Gonna Admit It Was Fun With Just Me And Mickie Offense To The Rest Of The Girls In Team Enigma But Its Like I Cant Bond With Them We Have Nothing In Common But When It Comes To Mickie She Know's Me Better Than My Parents Do **

**"Omg Maria We Have To Leave Mickie Yelled" **

**"Why Maria Questioned" **

**"Becuz I Have To Be At Nxt Tomorrow Mickie Yelled Back At Her" **

**"I Didnt Know You Had A Rookie Maria Chuckled"**

**"Yeah His Name Is Alex Riley I Share Him With The Miz Mickie Exclaimed**

**"Wow You And Miz Working Together How Do You Work With Him Maria Yet Again Chuckled **

**"Ria He's Not That Bad Once You Get To Know Him He's a Gentlemen Mickie Explained"**

**"Well Thats Awsome Maria Said Smirking"**

**The Girls Made There Way Into Maria's Car And Soon After They Entered There Hotel Room The To Of Them Shared And Maria Soon Dosed Off To Sleep**

**Mickie Pov**

**Mickie Wake Up I Heard Someone Yell.I Opened My Eyes To See Maria Standing Over Me**

**"Mickie Wake Up Now Maria Yelled In Mikcie's Ear"**

**"Whats The Matter Ria"**

**"Mickie It 12:00 And You Need To Get Ready Remember You Have To Go Shopping Get Your Hair Done,Get Your Toes Done Then Meet The Miz At 6"**

**I Walked Out My Bed And Entered The Shower I Exited The Shower With A Short Sun dress On I Put My Hair In A Messy Bun I Walked Down Stairs And Entered My Car.I Arrived At The Hair Salon I Sat In A Chair I Describe To The Hair dresser How I Wanted my Hair I Wanted My Whole Head Dyed Black With Red In The Back,She Started To Dye My Hair Itt Was Kinda Relaxing I Put My Head Under The Sink For Her To Rinse It She Rinsed My Hair Then Blow Dried It When She Finished That She Gave Me Some Curls And She Was Done I Paid Her And Left Next Door And Entered The Mall The First Thing I Was Looking For Was Something Sexy Not That I Was Tryna Catch Anyones Attention But Its Good That You Look Nice On Nxt I Went In Forever 21 And Saw These Cute Booty Shorts And This Yellow Shirt That Stopped At Your Belly Button And I Picked Up Some Black Sandels.I Went To The Counter And Paid My Money For The Outfit,I Left That Store And Went Next Door For Make Up And To Get My Toes Done I Sat In A Stool While One Lady Was Working On My Make Up And The Other Was Working On My Toes They Got Done In Like 45 Minutes But I Had To Admit I Looked Awsome.I Hopped In My Car And I Entered Me And Ria's Hotel Room**

**"Micks What The Hell Happened To You Maria Screamed"**

**"Well I Got A Makeover But What Time Is It Mickie Questioned"**

**"Um Its 6:30 Maria Replied"**

**"Shit Mickie Cursed"**

**She Entered The Bathroom With Her Clothes When She Came Out She Looked Hot .She Pulled Out Her Cell Phone And Call Miz**

**"Hello He Answered"**

**"Miz This Is Micks Sorry Im Late Ill Be At Your Room In 5 Minutes She Exclaimed"**

**"Its Ok Hun Im Still Brushing My Hair He Sighed"**

**"Ok Bye See Ya In 5 She Chuckled"**

**With That She Hung Up The Phone And Left Her And Maria's Room She Made Her Way In Elevator And Knocked On Miz Door He Soon Opened**

**"Hey Micks He Said Staring At Her"**

**"How Do I Look She Questioned"**

**'Well U Look Really Hot Wait Til Alex See's This He's Gonna Loose His Mind Miz Chuckled"**

**"Ha! Alex Alex Alex,,Dam Miz Yor Right Alex Is Gonna Loose His Mind Mickie Sighed"**

**Ready To Go Miz Said Putting His Arm Around Mickie's Shoulder The Left The Hotel And Soon Arrived At The Arena The Looked For There Lockeroom,The Soon Found It And Entered They Saw Alex Looking In The Mirror Miz Coughed And Got His Attention He Greeted Miz With A Simple Hand Shake And Greeted Mickie With A Hug**

**"Alex You Can Let Go Now Mickie Said Trying To Break Alex Grip From Around Her Waist"**

**"Ok Sorry Micks Alex Said Letting Go Of Mickie"**

**"Ok Alex Tonight Show Your Best I Mean Im Awsome Mickie's Hot And Has Lots Of Speed So U Have To Impress Everyone Tonight Take Moves From Me And Mikcie U Have To Have That Charisma That Hypes Up The Crowd Miz Explained To Alex"**

**"Yeah Alex Tonight U Will Face Percy U Have To Excite Me Alex And I Promise You If You Win Ill Give You A Kiss Mickie Chuckled At Alex"**

**"Oh Hell Yeah Im Gonna Win Now Alex Winked At Mickie"**

**With That Miz And Mickie Left And Took A Seat With The Rest Of The Superstars Which Where Kofi Who's Rookie Was Michael,Michelle And Maryse Who's Rookie Was Kaval,Cody Who's Rookie Was Husky,Mark Henry Who's Rookie Was Lucky,And Mvp Who's Rookie Was Percy Watched As Our Rookies Came Out And Entered The Ring And Matt Striker Stood There Telling The Guys About The Brawl That Went On Last Week And He Mentioned Something About A Kissing Contest Then He Said And Thats Why We Have Diva's He Called Up Mickie,Michelle ,And Maryse**

**Mickie's Pov**

** I Entered The Ring With Michelle And Maryse We Gave Them The Rules Im Not Kissing Them Michelle Said,Well Im Not Either Maryse Added,I Took The Mic And Said You Know What I Will First Up Was Husky I Tugged On His Shirt For Him To Kiss He Kissed Me And Gave Me A Peck On The Lips Eww That Was Not Bad But It Wasnt Good I Thought To Up Was Michael He Pulled Me Into Him And Surprisingly He Didnt Kiss Me He Licked My Whole Face Ew That Was Disgusting,ThenThere Was Lucky Cannon He Brushed My Hair Behind My Ear And Leaned Me Back And Kissed Me Passionately I Didnt Pull Away And Neither Did He But He Soon Did Wow That Was Awsome I Thought,And Then There Was Percy Watson Yuck I Didnt Wanna Kiss Him But I Had To He Took His Glasses Off And Kissed Me He Was A Horrible Kisser, And Then Kaval He Put His Hand On My Shoulder And Kissed Me He Wasnt Bad I Guess He Was Alright Then Last But Not Least There Was Alex I Looked Over To The Pro's Miz Gave me A Thumbs Up And The Rest Of The Pro's Where Smiling Alex Came Up And Put His Hands On My Back And Kissed me He Put Me On The Apron I Allowed His Tongue To Enter My Mouth And He Allowed Mine To Enter His He Put My Legs Around His Waist He Pulled Him Self Closer Into Me So There Was No Room Between Us I Could Feel His Private Part Pushing Up Against Me He Started Planting Kisses On My Neck And He Went Back To Sucking On My Lips.I Knew Evan Would Be So Jealous .Me And Alex Was Still Kissing And This Time It Had Got Even Better He Placed His Hands Up My Shirt And Begin Rubbimg My Back.I Tapped Him On His Shoulder Alex I Think This Is On He Told Me Grabbing My Face And Kissing Me Very Hard On My Lips Now Its Enough He Said Putting Me Down**

**"Wow Now Mickie Who Was The Best Kisser Michelle Screamed"**

**"Alex I Shouted!"**

**I Gave Him A Quick Hug And Sat With The Rest Of The Pro' Rest Of The Night Went Fast Matt Striker Asked Us Who Was The Worst Pro's Kofi Said Me And Miz And It Ended With Me Smacking The Taste Out His Lucky And Michael Had A Match And Who Ever One Had A Match Against The Miz And Alex Had Match Against Percy Wtson Of Course He One And It Ended With Me And Him Kissing Again And Then There Was Miz Match He Had Won I Was Happy For Soon Left Miz Drove Back To The Hotel Why I Sat In The Back With Alex We Arrived At The Hotel And Miz And Alex Went To There Hotel Room I Entered Mine And Saw Evan Instead Of Maria **

**Can We Talk He Asked **

**Sure I Responded**

**A/N THERE You Go Whats Gonna Happen How Did You Like Mickie And Alexs Little Scene Tell Me Everything You Thought About This Chapter And I Mean Everything**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mickie How Could You Make Out With Me A Couple Days Ago And Then Turn Around And Kisss Every dude On Nxt Evan Said In Fustration"

"You KNow Evan If You Where Watching It Was A Kissing Contest And I Was The Judge Mickie Yelled "

"I Know It Was A Kissing Contest And You Know What Dont You Say Another Word To Me Im Gonna Sat On The Team For Jeff But Dont You Say Anything To Me Evan Yelled Leaving The Room And Its Not Only Me Who Feels Like This The Team Does To"

Mikcie Laid In Bed Crying Then Maria Soon Walked In And Saw Her Bestfriend Sat On The Edge Of Mikcie Bed And Started To Comfort Her

"Micks Evan Told You How The Group Felt Didnt He Maria Sighed"

Yeah But He Said It Like The Didnt Want Anything To Do With Me Cuz I Host A Kissing Conteset Mickie Cryed"

"Micks He Might Have Said Everyone On The Team But Mickie I Didnt Say Anything And You Know What Maybe We Dont Need Them And Yess I Said We If They Do You This Way Then Im Not Staying With Them If Your Not And You Know Mickie Me And You Can Form Our Own Team But Were Not Gonna Form Team Enigma They Will Have To See For There Self Att Raw Tomorrow Maria Chuckled"

"You Know What Yeah Ria Me And You Are Now Tag Team Partners And What Should Our Nicknames Be And Oh Were Gonna Change Our Wardrobe And Our In Ring Skills We Have To Be Mean And Tough Mickie Explained"

"Yess Micks Were Gonna Wake Up Tomar And Go Wardobe Shopping Before Raw And Our Name Is Gonna Be Team Extreme Maria Sighed"

"Yeah Ria Thats Awsome And Whats Our Favorite Line Gonna Be Ya Know How Lay-Cool Use To Say Real Talk Yeah So Whats Gonna Be Ours Mickie Questioned"

"Umm Its Gonna Be "Cuz Where Pretty" Maria Smiled'

"Yeah Ria Thats Awsomee But Lets Go To Sleep We Have A Long Day Tomorrow"

* * *

"Ria Ria Ria!Mickie Yelled"

"What Huh?Maria Questioned"

"Ria Its Like 2:30And We Have To Be At The Arena By 7"

"Ok Ok Let Me Shower Then You Can Shower Then We Can Leave Maria Sighed'

About 15 Minutes Later Maria Cam Out The Shower With Some Short On And A Black Tank Mickie Was In The Shower Maria Flat Ironed Her Hair And Did Her Make Make-up By The Time She Was Done Mickie Had Alreday Came Out With A Tank Top On And Shorts With Her Make Up And Mickie Left The Hotel And Went To WG Well The Name Wrestling Gear But Wg For Short Everyone Got There Ring Attire Made There,They Entered The Store And Told The Lady What They Wanted Which Was Some Shorts And A Low Cut Top That Stopped At Your Belly With Team Extreme Writin On It In Every cccolor,Maria And Mickie Sat There For A While.

Jeff Hardy Pov

Hey Guys Have And Of You Seen Ria And Micks Its Almost Time To Go .

No Zack Sighed

Aye Come On Guys Were About To Leave But On Our Way Down Where Gonna Stop By There Lockeroom .We Made Our Way Down The Hall We Knocked On Mickie And Maria's Hotel Room And We Got No Answer Michelle Said Maybe They Were Waiting In The We Took The Idea And Walked To The Lobby There Was Still No Sign Of Them

Maria Pov

Me And Mickie Had Got Our Outfits But We Got Each One A Different Color Tonight We Would Be Wearing The Green Took Time At The Store And Put Our Outfits On We Looked Great We Entered The Car And Soon After Entered The Aren aWe Didnt Go To Team Extremers Lockeroom We Went To Me And Mickies LockeroomRaw Had Already Started Miz Was Talkin.

"Mickie How Do I Get A Shot At The Womens Championship Maria Qustioned"

"Well Ria You Have To Do Something To The Womens Champion Which Is Layla How About We Do It Tonight Mickie Sighed"

"Awsome Maria Said High Fiving Mickie"

Well Ria I Guess This Is Our Que Come On Mickie Said Holding Maria's They Walked To Gorilla Position And Entered The Ring Maria Spoke First And Said"You Know What Guys Meet My Beautiful Partner Mickie!And Yess I Said Partner&We Just Wanted To Let You Know Team Enigma We Quit You Nexus Your Not THat Lucky Either Cuz Were Not Gonna Run On Your Little Side Like Parasite Hell Noo!Me And Mickie Have Our Own Team And Its Called Team Extreme And You People Might Not See Us As A Threat But I Damm Sure Think U Should And Let This Be A Warnin Im Extreme And I Will Kick Your Was Soon Cut Off By Layla Layla Was Going On And On About How She's The Best Womens Champion Un til Maria Took The Mic And Told Her To Put HeR Money Where Her Mouth Is But Its Funni Maria Actually Punched Her In The Mic And Bret Hart Announced That It Would Be Maria Vs Layla Next For The Womens Championship

Mickie's Pov

I Knew How Much Winning That Title Was Important To Maria.I Watched Ringside And Remembered How Maria Helped Me When My Title I Saw Layla About To Pin Maria So Pulled Layla's Leg Maria Hit The Bulldog And Ran She Then Looked At Her New Title And Went Under The Ring To Grab A Chair I Watched As She Beat Layla With It She Then Placed Layla's Arm In The Chair And Continued To Jump On It I Heard Layla Scream Very Loud Im Thinkin Her Arm Is Rest Of The Night Went Pretty Fast Randy Orton Beat John Cena,Primo Beat Carlito,Team Nexus Defeated Team Enigma And Then Me And Maria Left And Went Back To Our Lockeroom After A Long Night,,Tomorrow We Was Taking A Vacation And Goinn To Jersey At Her Parents House But They Didnt Live There It Was For Ria We Was Only Gone For 2 Weeks We Would Be Back The Day Before Money In The Bank.

a/n Theres Your Chapter Review Im Gonna Update Again Tomorrow I Have Some Pretty Good Ideas For This Story For Maria And Mickie Any Suggestion Guys


End file.
